Never say never
by x-tori
Summary: Edward and Bella broke up when they were 14, and when Bella moved to Arizona, they didnt talk for 3 years. what happens when Bella moves back home? . AH. cannon pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Heeey everybodyy . this is my second story , but im still going to keep doing the other one . this idea just popped in my head, so i had to start it before i forgot it :)) i probably wont update this one as often as i update 'Angel from my nightmares' but i will still update as often as i can. :)) please reveiw and tell me what you think !! the other chapters will be longer than this one .**

**discaimer: i dont own twilight .**

"No, this isn't supposed to happen Bella. We were supposed to be together forever. We cant just end it like this. There has to be a way to fix it." Edward was pleading me, on the edge of crying. My water works had already started an hour ago, and had been non stop ever since.

"We have to, Edward. We cant keep going on like this. Its obviously not right… and I have to move soon anyways…bye."

I got up from the couch In his bedroom, and left him. I left everything I had.

"Bella? Where are you going?" Alice's little chirpy voice sounded worried as I walked out the door, but I couldn't answer her. I just left. I knew It was stupid, but I couldn't take this anymore.

I walked down the sidewalk, trying to cover up my tears as much as I could. In my 14 years of life, Edward and Alice had been my best friends. Always. We had so many memories, from almost every day since we were infants. When I was 13 and Edward was 14, we started to date. that's when it all came crashing down. We started fighting over the stupidest things, and I would always just leave crying. A month back, I figured out that Charlie and Renee were getting divorced. I was going to have to move to Arizona with Renee. Well that just started more fights with Edward, making everything even worse.

Today, I decided I had to break up with him. It was so much harder than I thought it would have been. I loved him to death, I always had. But it just wasn't meant to be I guess.

I threw open the door of my house, and ran up the stairs before anyone could notice I had been crying. "Bells? Where you going? Dads coming home with wings, aren't you going to have any?" My brother, Emmett shouted after me. Emmett was Edward's best friend. They were both a year older than me, and Alice, Edwards sister was my age, and my best friend.

"No!" I yelled back, a lot harsher than I meant it to be. I was leaving in a week, and Emmett was staying here. I didn't know how I was going to live without him. This thought just made me cry even harder. I threw myself onto my bed, crashed my face into a pillow, and just screamed. I screamed until it hurt, and then some.

When I was finally finished, I just sat there. Completely quiet. I heard Emmett on the phone in his bedroom next door.

"Dude, what happened. She's been screaming for 20 minutes…what do you mean you don't know? … let me talk to Edward, Alice." he said.

It was silent for a minute, then I heard talking again.

"Hey, man… you okay? … you don't sound it… what happened?… yeah man ill be over in a minute… bye." and he hung up. Just great, this was exactly what I needed, by brother getting involved. Most girls just had to worry about they're older brothers beating they're boyfriends up, but no. My brother had to be best friends with mine…err, used to be mine.

I heard the front door slam, and looked out the window to see Emmett walking down the sidewalk. Normally he would be laughing to himself, at his own jokes. But right now, his face was completely serious. Why did I always screw everything up?


	2. Chapter 2

**disclaimer: i dont own twilight .**

-three years later-

"Bye Bella! Call me as soon as you get there! I love you!" Renee called to me as a boarded the plane to Forks, Washington. I never thought in a million years I would ever go back, but here I was, just a few hours away from getting there.

When I moved to Phoenix, I was a wreck. I would cry every night, and I would scream into my pillow, and make Emmett stay on the phone with me till 3AM. Over time, I started to get better, although I still missed Edward terribly. I still wanted nothing more but to be with at the same time, that was the thing I was most scared of… seeing him again. Alice, I knew would still be my best friend. Emmett, I knew would still be my big bear of a brother. But Edward, I had no idea what to expect.

I remembered when I had tried to move on, when I was 15. Jacob Black. He was a sweetheart, and loved me to death. But it just didn't work. Ever since we broke up, Jake had been trying to call me and fix things every day. But I just couldn't get over Edward. Pathetic, huh?

"Flight landing in 10. Please buckle your seatbelts." a voice came over the loud speaker, interrupting my thoughts.

I took my headphones out of my ears and put my ipod back into my bag. I reached back, and buckled my seatbelt.

When we landed, I felt my stomach flop. I knew I was going to have to see Edward soon, probably tonight, Emmett _was_ still best friends with him, and if things were how they were back when I lived here, Edward was probably at the house right now.

I walked over to the luggage claim, grabbing my bags, then turning around to try and find Charlie.

The only reason I was here, was because Renee married Phil. Phil was a nice guy, but he was a minor league baseball player, and traveled a lot. Renee would have stayed home with me, but I knew it would make her un-happy. So I decided I would come back here with Charlie, even if it made me completely unhappy.

Finally I spotted him, by the other luggage claim trying to find me. I laughed to myself, and made my way over to him.

"Dad!" I called, waving to him. He looked over, and smiled. He walked over to me and scooped me up in a hug.

"Good to see you, kiddo." he said.

The way home was quiet. I guess that was something I inherited from Charlie, I wasn't a big talker. We both enjoyed the silence.

"So where's Emmett at?" I asked when we were pulling in the driveway.

"Him, Edward and Jasper are at football practice. They wont be home till late. But Alice and Rosalie are coming over."

"Jasper? Rosalie?" I asked, confused.

"Oh. They moved here a year after you left, they're twins. Emmett's age. Rose is Em's girlfriend. And Jasper is Alice's boyfriend. You'll like them." he informed me.

My mouth made the shape of an 'o', as I opened the door to the car, and made my way to the front door. Charlie unlocked the front door, and I stepped in. "Your room is still in the same place… just bring the small bags up, ill get the boys to bring the bog ones up later." He told me. "I'm going to order pizza." the best thing about Charlie was, he didnt hover. Knowing him and Emmett, pizza was the only thing they survived on for the past three years .

I took my bags upstairs, and started to unpack. When I was finished, I Laid down on my bed, and buried my face in the pillow. The same pillow I had screamed into that night.

I don't know how long I laid there, but it couldn't have been that long. My door crashed open and a whipped my head up to see Alice running towards me.

"BELLA!" she shrieked.

"ALICE!" I screamed back. I jumped up and hugged her tightly, telling her how much I missed her. When I finally let go, I noticed that there was a blonde standing behind her. Just by looking at her, I felt my self esteem go down. Her blonde hair cascaded down her back in ringlets that super models would kill for. Her piercing blue eyes were shiny, and deep.

"You must be Rosalie, nice to meet you." I smiled at her, sticking my hand out.

"You too, Bella. I've heard great things about you from Alice, Edward and Emmett." she shook my hand and smiled back. I noticed that her voice kind of went off dreamily when she said Emmett's name. I giggled.

"Don't worry Rosie, you'll see him tomorrow." Alice giggled, covering her mouth, as she danced over to my bed and sat down. I sat down at the other end of the bed, and Rose sat between us. We all had our backs on the back wall.

"God, Bella. You have no idea how much we all missed you! Nothing was ever the same! Edwards been a wreck! God, no one ever did tell me what happened that night between you two…" she trailed off, probably expecting me to tell her. I sighed, and changed the subject.

"So what have all you guys been up to these past three years? I mean, I missed you guys so much. You have no idea."

"Honestly, nothing really. Like, when you lived here we used to go to the mall, and get kicked out, and have parties, and do crazy stuff all the time. But when you left, everything changed. it just wasn't the same. Except the shopping part… we still do that… I make them." she giggled again. I made a face, remembering the torturing shopping trips she took us on. "But we don't get kicked out for pissing off the security guards anymore. Its not as fun." she sighed, and Rose laughed.

"Ali, they wouldn't kick you out anymore. They'd be losing too much business!"

Alice gave her a look, "I don't shop _that_ much!"

Me and Rosalie looked at each other, and burst out laughing. Alice just huffed, and crossed her arms. It was so good to be back home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Heey . Here's the third chapter ! You should also check out my other story, Angel From My Nightmares. Thanks ! don't forget to review !**

**disclaimer: i dont own twilight .**

The three of us fell asleep on my bed. Charlie must have put a blanket over us, because when I woke up, there was one there.

Today was Monday. First day at Forks High. Sure, I knew everyone that was going to be there, but I hadn't seen any off them in years.

I crawled out of bed, leaving Rosalie and Alice to sleep. I got in the shower, letting the steaming water wake me up. I lathered my hair in my favourite strawberry shampoo, rinsed, then got out and dried off. I went back to my room wrapped in my towel, and changed into dark wash skinny jeans, and a light pink tank top.

"Alice, Rosalie" I call gently, "Time to wake up, guys." they both groaned, but crawled out of the bed.

Alice rubbed her eyes with her tiny fists, "Bella, I need to do your make-up." she said tiredly. How could anyone think of that when they had just woke up?

I sighed, but didn't argue, because I knew I would lose. Rose got up and started to apply her own make-up, while Alice worked on mine. She kept it natural, which I was thankful for. She then worked on her own, and changed into her outfit for the day.

The three of us made our way down the stairs, all still tired.

"BELLA!" a thundering voice made my eyes spring open, startling me.

"EM!" I shrieked, hugging him tightly.

"I missed you lil sis." he whispered into my hair.

"I missed you too Emmy." I said, using the nickname I knew he hated.

He blushed a little, but didn't bother with telling me not to say it.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. I walked over, and opened it, normally. There was a guy standing there. He looked a lot like Rosalie. He was about her height, and had the same honey blonde hair, except shorter. He had the same bright blue eyes, except a little darker. He looked very calm.

"Hey, you must me Jasper. I'm Bella." I said, smiling at him.

"Hey Bella, nice to meet you." he smiled back at me, and stuck out his hand. I shook it.

"JAZZY!" I heard Alice screech from behind me. She danced up to the door way and hugged Jasper. "I'm so glad you can finally meet Bella, gosh." she said in a rush. I turned to see that Rosalie and Emmett were flirting and hugging already, this early in the morning. I instantly felt like a third wheel.

"Where's Edward?" Rose asked. I felt my heard jump. Emmett snickered, most likely at my expression, because Rose slapped him. Apparently, he had told her what had went on before.

"He said he's going to drive himself to school today. He's being a baby." Alice rolled her eyes, and started dancing out towards Emmett's jeep.

We all followed her out, climbing in the back, and Rose in the passengers seat.

When we got there, I realized how small the school really was. I never really paid attention to it when I was in middle school. It looked like it was just a series of little houses, almost. I wouldn't have even known it was the school if it weren't for the big sign that said "Forks High."

We all climbed out, and I made my way to the office for my schedule. A lady that was slightly over weight, and had crazy frizzy red hair gave me it, and a map of the school. Maybe if I memorized it, I wouldn't have to follow my friends around like a lost puppy all day.

I took a look at the schedule. English, Government, Trig, Spanish, Lunch, Biology, Gym. Not too bad, except for the gym part.

When I stepped out of the office, Alice grabbed it from me. She looked down it, most likely comparing it to hers.

"Cool! You have lunch with all of us… no classes… except Biology with Edward." she said, excitedly. I felt my heart drop as soon as she said Edward's name.

"Great…" my voice trailed off. "Where is Edward anyways?" I tried to sound casual.

She rolled her eyes just like she had earlier that morning, "He snuck off to class early." we started walking towards English, apparently her class was that way as well, "Honestly Bella, he's been such a baby ever since you left. Its been even worse since he heard you were coming back. He totally bombed his football game yesterday!" she seemed annoyed.

"Really?" I asked, surprised. She nodded.

"Well, see yeah!" she waved to me as I went into my English class. I sat in the back, trying to avoid any unwanted attention. Fail.

"Bella Swan? Is that you?" a blonde haired boy with bright blue eyes and a little baby fat came up to me, and was staring at me, about two inches away from my face. Was he really that blind?

"Yeah, Mike, its me." I said dully. Mike used to always bother me before. I would always have to get Edward to tell him to leave me alone.

"Man! I haven't seen you in forever!" he exclaimed, moving away from my face, which I was thankful for.

Because of the fact Mike was so loud, it brought more attention to me. A million other people who I used to know were crowding me, asking me tones of questions.

"Alright class! I know, the return if Bella Swan. Please save your bothering her until after class, I have a lesson to teach!" The teacher, Mr. Mason, yelled to the class. They all instantly quieted down, and went to their seats. I was happy to say that Mr. Mason was my new favourite teacher.

The morning passed slowly, and dreadfully. I was glad when the lunch bell finally rang.

I met up with Alice and Rosalie, and followed them to their table in the cafeteria. Jasper and Emmett were there, but Edward wasn't. I sat down, and slowly picked at my food.

"Oh my god, where is Edward now?" Alice complained at her brother's absence. Just as she said it, I heard a chair slide, and someone sit down. I looked up to see that familiar Greek god looking at me awkwardly with his beautiful emerald eyes. Our eyes locked for a slit second, then we both looked away. The rest of lunch was filled with an

awkward silence. Alice and Emmett both tried to make conversation a few times, but failed.

As soon as I was finished eating, I got up and left to biology without saying anything. I didn't want to have to walk with Edward.

I sat down at a lab counter, being the only one there, I could sit wherever I chose. I went over my notes mindlessly until the bell rang.

People filed in quickly, filling up all the seats except the one next to me. I tapped my fingers impatiently, waiting for Edward to come in. I was hoping there would be other seats left, so he wouldn't be forced to sit by me.

When he finally came in, his eyes scanned the classroom, looking for a seat. His eyes locked on the one next to me, and he didn't even give it a second thought. He walked his way over, and sat next to me.

He turned his head towards my face, "Hello, Bella." He said, with his voice like sweet honey. I turned to him, and tried to remember not to get lost in his eyes.

"Hey, Edward. It's been awhile." I could feel myself blushing, and it was confirmed when Edward gave me his crooked smile that he always did when I blushed.

"It has." He agreed. "Your looking good."

I blushed 10 more shades of red, "Thank you." I murmured, looking down at my paper. Luckily, the teacher walked in just then. He started to explain the experiment we would be doing, but I couldn't pay attention. All I could think about was Edward, and how I could feel his eyes burning holes in the side of my head.


End file.
